Episode Directory
This is the list of all the episodes in thier correct Saga. Mecha Sonic's Reign Saga The first saga, where Mecha Sonic tries to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Episodes *Ep 1: Bowser Returns- Bowser returns to kidnap Peach, but this time, to also try to defeat Mario once and for all, as the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. have a kart race, but Marx arrives and intercepts the race, with Bowser appearing shortly afterwards, meanwhile Mecha Sonic appears in Dimble Wood and executes a Sockop to get the Blue Chaos Emerald *Ep 2: The Warriors from Another World- Kirby and Meta Knight appear and save Mario from Bowser, Bowser lands on top of the Yellow Chaos Emerald after Mario throws him out of the arena, Dedede reveals himself by hitting Kamek into the distance with his hammer *Ep 3: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds- Bowser launches an assault on the Mario Bros. and their new allies at Peach's Castle, however, they are saved by a timely appearance of Sonic and Shadow, they then tell Mario and friends of the Chaos Emeralds and the danger of Mecha Sonic, they set off to gather the Chaos Emeralds, with the greedy Wario Bros persuing them, Kirby and Yoshi find the Red Chaos Emerald, but they are soon separated by the mechanic tyrant Sonic and Shadow warned them about, who assaults Yoshi *Ep 4: The Threat- Mecha Sonic attacks Yoshi after he finds the Red Chaos Emerald, Mecha Sonic, with two Emeralds in hand, later crosses paths with Marx, entering a brief combat, which results in Marx stealing the Red Chaos Emerald *Ep 5: Problems at Yoshi's Island- Troubles have occurred on Yoshi's Island, the heroes check it out, only to see the Smithy Gang have invaded the island and have found a power source to bring Smithy to power, the Purple Chaos Emerald, the Koopa Bros then arrive, with a Radar of their own, the three groups prepare for battle *Ep 6: Big Brawl- After learning that the Smithy Gang are in possession of a Chaos Emerald, they prepare to fight, the three groups fight, but are intervened by Mecha Sonic, who kills off the Smithy Gang, apparently using two percent of his power, he takes thier emerald, also leaving the Koopa Bros out cold, Mecha Sonic then enages conflict with the heroes, in the midst of the brawl, his Chaos Emeralds are taken by them, Wario and Waluigi take the Koopa Bros' Emerald Radar *Ep 7: The Great Pipe Complex- The heroes discover that the next Chaos Emerald is in the Great Pipe Maze, but are again attacked by Mecha Sonic *Ep 8: Minus One-'' The heroes stumble upon the Minus World and are trapped in it with friends Goombella, Kooper and Kolorado, the White Chaos Emerald and Mecha Sonic, the Axem Rangers also stumble into the Minus World after tracking a source of power, and see themselves in a battle against both the Heroes and Mecha Sonic, they are subsequently killed, side for Axem Blue *Ep 9: ''The Great Escape- The heroes defeat Mecha Sonic and take the White Chaos Emerald, they escape the Minus World thanks to Kolorado's watch, unfortunately Mecha Sonic also escapes, along with Axem Blue *Ep 10: Subcon Seige- After escaping the Minus World with 4 of the Chaos Emeralds, they find that the next Chaos Emerald is in Subcon, it turns out that another source (The Amazing Mirror) reflected the Chaos Emerald's energy in the direction of the doorway to Subcon, the heroes head to the source *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror- The heroes leave Subcon and find that the next emerald is somewhere in Grass Land, they find a group of Sockops surrounding a mirror, they get rid of the Sockops and search around the mirror, Kirby glares at it, he then remembers that the mirror is in fact the Amazing Mirror and enters it, theothers then follow, meanwhile, in an unknown dark place, a single eye opens up after seeing a vision of Kirby, it then flies off *Ep 12: Flashbacks- Whilst searching the Mirror World, the heroes encounter Shadow Kirby, Kirby's Mirror World counterpart, they head off to Carrot Castle, where trouble has recently stirred up at, Meta Knight and Shadow however split from the group and travel to Mustard Mountain, where they decide to talk about thier pasts, they notice an army of Shy Guys, led by General Guy, heading towards Carrot Castle, they decide to warn the others, who are exploring Carrot Castle *Ep 13: Darkness Always Matters- Meta Knight and Shadow make it to Carrot Castle in time to warn the heroes of the attack, but Mega Titan suddenly appears and attacks them, hoping to stop them from finding the Chaos Emerald, Stuffwell, looking shocked, is suddenly kidnapped by the Shy Guys, but are attacked by Meta Knight, Shadow and Dedede, but the dark being from Episode 11 ''appears and reveals itself to be Dark Matter, he then attacks, meanwhile Mecha Sonic faces Marx, but is unable to get back the Red Chaos Emerald, because Marx had hidden it in another location the heroes later manage to obtain the Chaos Emerald and decide to flee, the heroes manage to escape, but Shadow Kirby decides to stop Dark Matter by standing at the foot of the Amazing Mirror, but Meta Knight tells him that there is no time to act as a hero and pulls him through the mirror, they then return to Peach's castle using Meta Knight's ability of flight, Kirby's Warpstar and Shadow Kirby's Warpstar, Shadow Kirby decide to stay there for the time being, knowing they'll be safe, it turned out that Dark Matter also escaped the mirror *Ep 14: ''Enter the Halberd- After returning to Peach's Castle, the heroes get ready to find the next Chaos Emerald, but the castle is attacked by a large ship which Meta Knight immedeatly recognises, the Halberd, the Halberd's cannons nearly kill them all but are all saved by Dyna Blade, who appears out of nowhere, she takes them all to the Halberd after dropping off Peach, Shadow Kirby, Bandanna Dee and Toadsworth, she is quickly shot down by the Combo Cannon, but the heroes luckily make it on board *Ep 15: Battle in the Hangar- The heroes begin travelling on the Halberd, meanwhile, a lone pod crashes into the Halberd, Bowser and a few troops emerge, they are encountered by Heavy Lobster, who suddenly attacks, Bowser is knocked back into the pod with his followers, the pod then falls down into the land below, the heroes suddenly appear, Heavy Lobster recognizes Meta Knight and Kirby, the machine prepares to attack, but is stopped by the Axem Rangers, who appear to have been upgraded, they tell the heroes that the Heavy Lobster is on thier side now, the two teams fight, but are stopped after being recalled to the control room via speakers, the heroes try to chase them but are stopped after hearing noises from a room, they break the door down to see the original Halberd crew (Captain Vul, Sailor Dee, Mace Knight, Axe Knight, Javelin Knight, Trident Knight and Captain Stitch), locked up, before they can make a move, the second door in the room opens, which turns out the control room is there, they see the Axem Rangers X and Heavy Lobster, a large battle ensues, however the battle gets out of control when Axem Red returns to the Blade and fires the Breaker Beam, and then begins charging a second attack *Ep 16: The War Machine- Axem Fires the Breaker Beam a second time, but it is countered by the Halberd's Combo Cannon, Axem Red soon resorts to violent attacks and sends a hoarde of Smithy Gang soldiers to storm the Halberd and it's defenses, the Halberd immedeatley retaliates and sends out it's own forces, creating a large battle, however in the distance, Mecha Sonic spots the two ships, he has tracked Sonic's location. Mecha Sonic flies towards the fray and takes Kirby's Plasma powerup, becoming Plasma Mecha Sonic, he then fights and defeats everyone who attacks him killing Axem White and Axem Pink in the process, he then destroys the Blade and makes the Halberd crash land, he flies off after detecting Marx in with the Red Chaos Emerald *Ep 17: Into Smithy's Fortress - After having the Purple Emerald stolen, the heroes use the Emerald Radar and find out it's new location: Smithy's Factory *Ep 18: Beating Smithy *Ep 19: Pit of 100 Trials - The heroes discover that the next Chaos Emerald is in the Pit of 100 Trials, where Marx awaits them *Ep 20: Bowser's Castle - The heroes discover that Princess Peach is held hostage at Bowser's Castle, to add to it, Bowser demands the Chaos Emeralds the heroes have, not only that, the Yellow Chaos Emerald has been detected in the area, the heroes pull off a full scale invasion, using Mario's old Sky Pop and Kirby's Warpstar to infiltrate, however, unlucky for the heroes, Bowser's castle is armed to the teeth, firing a large cannon from a giant Bowser statue, Mario, Sonic and Kirby manage to touch down inside the castle, they are shortly joined by Yoshi, Shadow and Meta Knight *Ep 21: The Terror of Baron Brrr - ''The heroes set their eyes on Bowser's throne, where the Yellow Chaos Emerald awaits, however, they are attacked by the Koopalings, separating Meta Knight and Shadow from the group, Yoshi then falls prey to the Pinball Break attack used by Ludwig, Roy and Bowser Jr, knocking him out cold, the remaining heroes (Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, Luigi and Dedede) manage to defeat the foes, they then proceed, where they are viciously attacked by Baron Brrr and the Koopa Bros *Ep 22: ''Coup D'etat ''- After defeating Baron Brrr and his cohorts, our heroes bein to assault the castle, Bowser orders his best troops to be sent to deal with them, the heroes get vaguely outnumbered by enemy soldiers, however, they are intercepted by Shadow and Meta Knight, who pass each other powerups (Meta Knight recieving Mirror and Shadow recieving an Ice Flower, becoming Ice Shadow and Mirror Meta Knight), they manage to clear the way for the other heroes, Yoshi also awakens from his injuries *Ep 23: '' Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 24: The Metallix Tournament - ''Mecha Sonic's interception of the fight between Mario and Bowser causes a battle between the three, Mario and Bowser are both subsequently defeated, meanwhile Princess Peach manages to free herself from a cage, Mecha Sonic defeats his brawlers and sets his eyes on Stuffwell, he manages to take the 6 Chaos Emeralds, giving him a total of 7, Mecha Sonic then takes his leave and creates an arena, and then broadcasts over the land to gather fighters, with the threat of destroying the planet, the first two rounds in the tournament begin *Ep 25: ''Chariot of Evil - ''The final rounds in the tournament take place, with Meta Knight overcoming Shadow in the finals, Meta Knight must then face Mecha Sonic, who nearly gets knocked out of the arena, which angers him so dearly that he becomes Semi-Super and then later Metallix, Meta Knight is pummelled *Ep 26: ''Final Chaos - ''Metallix destroys the arena, declaring the world is the arena, meaning the loser dies, Metallix nearly finishes off Meta Knight, but Princess Peach revealed she summoned the Star Spirits to aid the heroes, they transform into their super forms to take on Metallix for the last time, after a long brawl, Metallix is finally defeated by Mario, he transforms back into Mecha Sonic and drops to the ground, dead, the Chaos Emeralds then scatter, the Red Chaos Emerald being caught by Marx, who flies to the Beanbean Kingdom Beanbean Saga The second saga, where Marx plots on destroying the world, starting with the Beanbean Kingdom Episodes *Ep 1: A Home for Kirby'' *Ep 2: Trouble in the Beanbean Kingdom *Ep 3: Emerald Hunt *Ep 4: Departure for Beanbean *Ep 5: Borderline Bros. *Ep 6: Tolstar's Toll *Ep 7: Blablanadon's Puzzle *Ep 8: The Bridge *Ep 9: Hoohoo Mountain *Ep 10: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 11:'' The Forest of Beanbean'' *Ep 12:'' The Chuckola Factory'' *Ep 13: Theives Den - ''The heroes stumble into a den run by Croco and Popple, who steal one of their Chaos Emeralds, meanwhile, Marx creates an alliance with Cackletta, Fawful, Midbus and Dimentio *Ep 14: ''Woohoo Hooniversity *Ep 15: Drawcia's Gambit *Ep 16: Hermie's Oasis *Ep 17: The Puzzle of Johnathan Jones *Ep 18: A Masterful Rivalry - Jinx and the Master encounter each other again after years and try to prove who is better, meanwhile, Marx is ready to dispatch his latest creation, Mecha Kirby *Ep 19: Mecha Kirby - ''Mecha Kirby attacks the heroes in a bid to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, he gravely wounds Spyro, leaving him bedridden in Beanbean Castle, under the guard of E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma *Ep 20: ''Fawful the Ferocious - ''Fawful is sent to assault Mario off guard *Ep 21: ''Attack on Beanbean Castle Town - ''After seeing his previous plans as failures, Marx takes control of Bowser's Fortress, which is lost at sea, he uses it to launch an assault on Beanbean Castle Town, the heroes prepare a retaliation assault *Ep 22: ''Capture at Joke's End - ''Marx creates dark clones of Sonic, Tails and Shadow to capture some of the heroes, who are dealig with Jojora, Mecha Kirby and Midbus; Shadow, Meta Knight, Yoshi and Cream are captured *Ep 23: ''Shadow's Rage - Marx continues to torture Meta Knight in front of Shadow, Cream and Yoshi, when Marx breaks Meta Knight's mask, Shadow's rage breaks and removes his Inhibitor Rings, giving him added power, destroying the barrier in the process, he heals Meta Knight and the two fight Marx, giving Cream and Yoshi the opportunity to alert the others *Ep 24: Marx Soul -'' Marx, in a rage, transforms into Marx Soul, he then pulverises his two attackers, however Meta Knight and Shadow are saved by the heroes, who use the Chaos Emeralds to become their Super Forms, Prince Peasley and Blablanadon arrive to take Cream, Jojora, Heavy, Bomb, Mighty, Amy and Rouge to safety, however, Amy escapes and is chased by Rouge, meanwhile the heroes chase down Marx to Bowser's Fortress, Amy finds the abandonned Chaos Emeralds *Ep 25: ''The Castle ''- Marx uses his powers to warp Bowser's Fortress's interior, having many things ranging to traps, hedgehog clones, Mecha Kirbies, false Marxes and room distortions, however the heroes rip through everything, and take out Dimentio and Fawful with little effort, they then go toe to toe with Marx, who slowly begins overpowering them until Mario is left standing, however, Cackletta attempts kill Mario while he is incapacitated, but he is saved by Amy and Rouge, who used the Chaos Emeralds to enter their own Super Forms, Kirby regains conciousness and rejoins the fight *Ep 26: ''The Screech of Defeat - ''Mario, Kirby, Amy and Rouge manage to defeat arx, once and for all The Fountain of Dreams Saga The third saga, Magolor attempts to plunge the world into chaos by using the Fountain of Dreams Episodes *Ep 1: ''Bloque Puzzle *Ep 2:'' Magolor's Appearance'' *Ep 3:'' Legend of the Wands'' *Ep 4: The Fountain of Dreams *Ep 5: The Raddish Ruins *Ep 6:[[Episode 6 (Fountain of Dreams Saga)| The Love Love Stick]] *Ep 7: The Shroob Invasion *Ep 8: Beanbean Brawl *Ep 9: The Skirmish on Woohoo Mountain *Ep 10: Search for the Triple Star Wand *Ep 11:'' Majin Shadow'' *Ep 12:'' Sonic vs Shadow'' *Ep 13:'' The Triple Star Wand'' *Ep 14: The Shadows of Subcon *Ep 15: The Great Castle Offensive *Ep 16: Revenge of the King *Ep 17: The Star Rod *Ep 18: The Wands Retrieved *Ep 19: Shadow Restored *Ep 20:'' The Mystic Fountain'' *Ep 21:'' Magolor Arrives'' *Ep 22: The Three Wands of Power *Ep 23: Scepter of Evil *Ep 24: The Dark Lord *Ep 25: Demon Magolor *Ep 26: The Evil Necrodeus Appears Death Egg II Saga The final saga, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and tries to end Mario once and for all Episodes *Ep 1: The Kong Caper *Ep 2: Operation: Locate Sally Acorn *Ep 3: The Death Egg Disaster *Ep 4: *Ep 5: From Good Noodle to Bad Egg *Ep 6: *Ep 7: *Ep 8: *Ep 9: The Trap of Tatanga *Ep 10: The Aloy *Ep 11: Bugaboom *Ep 12: Wrath of the Grand Doomer *Ep 13: The Sphere Doomer's Nest *Ep 14: Mario's Nightmare *Ep 15: *Ep 16: *Ep 17: *Ep 18: *Ep 19: *Ep 20: *Ep 21: Nemesis King Koopa *Ep 22: Ultra Bowser *Ep 23:[[Episode 23 (Death Egg Saga)| Smithy's Bag of Tricks]] *Ep 24: Gemerl Unleashed *Ep 25: Final Fright *Ep 26: The Core of All Chaos Movies *''The Metal General ''- Metal General appears in Mario's universe and learns that Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee are here, he decides to plot his revenge and builds an army and a giant battleship *''Mecha Sonic Returns ''- Dimentio finds Mecha Sonic's remains in the Metallix Tournament arena, he revives the fallen tyrant, being more powerful than ever and with abilities similar to that of Dimentio's, he betrays his new master soon after, and attempts to get his revenge on those who originally slew him *''Nightmare's Revenge ''- Nightmare appears at the Fountain of Dreams and corrupts it, scattering the three wands across space in the process, the heroes venture out to retrieve them and put an end to Nightmare's schemes *''The Shadow of Sir Grodus ''- Sir Grodus teams up with Metal General and Fang the Sniper to exact revenge on their enemies, with the help of the Dark Star, however they face another unlikely opponent, Silver the Hedgehog, however, the new force of evil declare war on the land and attempt destroying it, the heroes are aided by none other than Bowser and Eggman *''Special: Yoshi and the Voice of the Drago ''- Yoshi lands himself in a forest filled with a mysterious race of dinosaurs called Drago, he befriends them, but Popple's disturbance poses a threat to the species *''Special: Kirby's Adventure ''- Kirby goes on a journey through Mario's land, and he encounters his old friends, Rick, Coo, Kine, Pitch, Chuchu and Nago, however the reunion is spoiled by the presence of Bowser's brother Scar Koopa *''Special: Galactic Knight ''- Meta Knight discovers that NOVA and the fountain planets (Hotbeat, Aquaris, Skyhigh, Caveous, Floria, Mekkai and Halfmoon) were sent to Mario's world, he manages to revive NOVA, his wish battle Galacta Knight goes in vain, as he realises Galacta Knight had escaped his seal when Marx wished for a corrupt Popstar, he must now save Mario's world from the threat, he is joined by Blade Knight and Sword Knight in his quest *''Special: In the Shadow of Mephiles ''- Mephiles appears in Rogueport, he then learns of the Shadow Queen and tries to restore her, he must, however capture Princess Peach, but he also snatches away the Beanstar, it's up to Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, Sonic, Kolorado, Kooper, Bow, Goombella and Admiral Bobbery to stop them *''Special: Generations'' - Our heroes meet their past incarnations *''Special: Star Fox ''- A story about the Star Fox cast Trivia *The titles of certain episodes are plays on other media **''The Great Castle Offensive ''is a play on the Kirby Super Star subgame "The Great Cave Offensive" **''Hermie's Oasis ''is a play on a 3D animated cartoon called Oscar's Oasis **''Challenge of Hoohooros ''is a play on the Pokemon Anime episode "Challenge of the Samurai" **''Beating Smithy ''is a play on the Sonic X episode "Beating Eggman" **''Minus One ''is a play on the glitch world from the original Super Mario Bros, the Minus World **''The Amazing Mirror ''is a play on a Kirby game of the same same, Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, the Amazing Mirror itself appears in this episode **''The Great Escape ''is a play on the holocaust film of the same name **''Nemesis King Koopa ''is a play on a track from the Super Mario Galaxy soundtrack, having the same name **''Revenge of the King ''is a play on the Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-game of the same name, the episode also dispalys King Dedede's revenge after being pummelled by Majin Shadow and Majin Roy, the episodetitle sequence also uses the Revenge of the King title theme as oppossed to the regular DBZ one **''Smithy's Bag of Tricks ''is a play on Dragon Ball Z episode Cell's Bag of Tricks **''Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle ''is a play on Dragon Ball movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle *Episode 4 in the Mecha Sonic Saga mostly features the main villain throughout rather than the heroes *The first episode of Sagas 2 to 4 have a focus similar to anime filler, while the other episodes focus on the plot *Episode 4 in the Death Egg Saga is a referrence to a line said by SpongeBob in the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "New Student Starfish", where he says how he's "Gone from good noodle to bad egg", the episode in question is ironically set in the Good Egg Galaxy *When the villains die: **Mecha Sonic shouts "I AM PERFECT" much like how Cell did when he was killed by Gohan **Marx screams like he does in Kirby Super Star Ultra